


A Second Chance

by PizzaSteve3902



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaSteve3902/pseuds/PizzaSteve3902
Summary: When a traffic stop goes horribly wrong, Judy has to fight for her memories. Nick chases Judy to get her back to who she was.





	1. An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.Net.

**Chapter 1 – An Accident:**

It was a sunny day in Zootopia, the city where “anyone could be anything,” as the saying goes. Nothing much was happening. It seemed crime was taking a break. But that was soon to change for our dynamic duo—Nick and Judy. The two were in the cruiser they shared. It was the only one of its size, because the two were the smallest officers at the ZPD. Nick was in the passenger seat, playing with the radio. Currently,  _ Sweet Calf O’ Mine _ by Guns N’ Rodents was playing. Nick was singing along in the crackling singing voice of his.

“Nick, your singing could use some work,” Judy said, trying not to offend her husband.

“Ah, you’re just jealous your voice isn’t as sweet as salt,” Nick said, beginning to sing along to the next song,  _ Jump _ by Lamb Halen.

“Well, my voice is a—wait, did you say ‘sweet as  _ salt’ _ ?” Judy asked, confused.

“Well of course I did. My voice isn’t smooth as butter like yours, but mine is sweet as salt,” Nick said, smirking. “And everyone knows salted butter is way better than unsalted butter.”

Judy had to admit, that was a good point. “So you want me to sing along?”

“Who wants to eat salt by itself?”

“I take that as a yes?”

“Yes.”

So, the two began singing along together to Nick’s favorite classic rock playlist.

Eventually the two stopped at a little sandwich shop for lunch.

The two ordered their sandwiches, sat down, and began eating. But Nick noticed something was off about Judy.

“Hey, Carrots? Are you gonna eat your sandwich?” Nick asked. Judy had only eaten half of her sandwich.

“I’m not very hungry,” Judy said, avoiding Nick’s gaze.

Nick knew something had to be bothering her if she wouldn’t look him in the eye. “Judy, what’s wrong?”

Judy knew when Nick used her first name instead of some cheesy nickname, he was serious. “Nothing’s wrong,” Judy said.

Nick raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“That’s just it!” Judy said.

Nick took Judy’s paws in his own. “Judy. I don’t understand what you mean. Please explain.”

Judy then looked into her husband’s eyes and saw an unquenchable love for her. She knew she could tell Nick. “I’m seriously rethinking several of my life choices, Nick.”

Nick pulled back slightly in shock. “What!? Like what?”

“Sometimes I think becoming a cop wasn’t the right choice.”

“What gave you such a  _ horrid _ idea?” Nick said, feigning a hurt in his voice as he began acting like a hurt child.

“Cut the act, Slick. But I mean it. Did I really think I could change the world by getting a  _ job _ ? Or what about when I caused predators to be looked down upon, and even  _ attacked _ because I came to a terrible conclusion?”

“But you  _ are _ changing the world.” Nick said. “The marriage vows include a line, ‘for better or worse.’ You made that same promise to yourself when you decided to become a cop. And I believe you’ve been doing it for the better.”

“Well…”

“You changed my life for the better! That’s something.”

“What about  _ this _ ?” Judy said, taking hold of Nick’s left paw, feeling the little motors whirring as he moved it around.

“Forget about that. It was just a paw. It could be replaced,” Nick said. “Unlike you.” Nick gave Judy a quick kiss on her cheek.

“I guess you’re right. But I still want to think about it some more.”

“Maybe I could try to talk to Bogo about giving you some time off to think about it.”

“Ok. Thank you, Nick. I love you.”

“You’re welcome, and I love you too.” Nick took a sip of his drink, and then looked at Judy’s sandwich again. “So… are you gonna eat that now?”

“Oh, Nick,” Judy said, handing it to him.

* * *

 

The two continued their patrol around the city. It still was very quiet. There was very little chatter on the radio, too.

“Slow day, isn’t it?” Nick said, reclined in his seat, hat over his eyes.

“Yeah. I hate days like this,” Judy said, ever alert.

“What do you mean, Carrots?”

“I always have this gut feeling something terrible will happen.”

“Ah, something will happen eventually,” Nick said, waving her off. “Now let me nap.”

As if on cue, the radio beeped, alerting them to a call. “ _ All units, possible 10-55, driver DUI. The car is driving erratically on North Calcutta Road, headed south. Any units in area, please respond.” _

Judy picked up the radio and responded, “This is Officers Hopps and Wilde. We are in range. Beginning pursuit.”

“ _ Acknowledged, Officer Hopps. _ ”

Nick flipped the switch to activate the lights and siren, while Judy slammed on the gas.

“I told you  _ something _ would happen,” Nick said.

“This’ll be over in a few minutes,” Judy said. A drunk driver was infrequent, but still common enough for the ZPD to know exactly how to handle them.

As they turned the corner onto Calcutta Road, the car in question sped by them.

“This is Officer Wilde. Suspect spotted. In pursuit,” Nick said into the radio.

_ “Acknowledged, Officer Wilde.” _

The two cars started speeding up, the cruiser gaining on the perp’s car. Both were weaving through traffic like it was a dance. Eventually, the perp drove onto the interstate headed west.

“This guy is going at least 150 miles per hour!” Judy commented.

“Well, a Porsche can do that,” Nick said, as he finally got a good look at the car.

“Look! He’s pulling over up there. We can get him!” Judy said, slowing down.

Nick put his paw on his gun as he jumped out of the cruiser and approached the car. Judy got out as soon as she stopped the cruiser. Before they could reach the perp’s car, he burst out of the driver’s door with an MP5 pistol and ran down into the ditch. The suspect was a lynx.

“Stop in the name of the law!” Nick said, drawing his pistol.

“This guy seems high on something,” Judy said to Nick.

“Yeah,” Nick said as they advanced into the ditch.

“Drop the gun!” Judy demanded.

“Come and make me!” the lynx shouted.

“Don’t make this more difficult than it has to be!” Judy shouted back.

The lynx then shot one bullet into the power transformer above the cops, making sparks shower upon them. When they ducked down to cover themselves, they slipped and fell into the ditch on top of each other. The lynx used the distraction to run up to the top of the ditch. Once the two got their limbs untangled and stood back up, the lynx had his gun aimed at the cops.

“It’s over, Coppers. I have the high ground!” the lynx yelled.

“This guy thinks he’s Obi-Wan Barkobi!” Nick whispered to Judy.

Judy ignored him. “Sir! Please put the gun on the ground and surrender. We don’t want to hurt you if we don’t have to!”

“I’m never going to surrender!” the lynx said.

“Please, Sir!” Judy pleaded. She took one step towards him. That was the fatal mistake. The lynx fired one round, hitting Judy square on the chest. She fell onto the ground, blood pooling around her.

“No!” Nick yelled. He fired one round at the lynx, only hitting his gun. The perp turned around and ran onto the highway. “Officer down! Send an ambulance, stat!” Nick yelled into his radio.

Nick ran over to Judy and knelt beside her.

“No! Don’t die! Judy! Can you hear me?” Nick held his wife’s paw. “Speak to me!”

Judy coughed. “Nick?” she said weakly.

“Yes?” Nick said, tears streaming down his face.

“If I die, at least it would be in the line of duty,” Judy said, before closing her eyes.

“No! Don’t say things like that, Judy! Keep fighting to breathe!”

Suddenly, there was a loud air horn honk, a tire screech, a horrified scream, and the sound of shattering glass. Nick run up the embankment and saw a semi-trailer truck on the shoulder several meters away. There was a bloody streak under the truck.

“He deserved worse,” Nick mumbled to himself, knowing the blood was that of the lynx.

Nick ran over to the truck to see if the driver was hurt. The driver was a caribou, who was standing in front of the truck, looking at the damage done to his truck.

“Howdy, cop! I seem to have hit someone,” the driver said in an oddly cheerful voice.

Nick looked at the corpse, still stuck to the bumper. He confirmed it was the lynx.

“We have bigger problems,” Nick said. “My partner was shot, and I don’t know if she can make it.”

“Well, I was a paramedic for three years,” the driver said.

“Let’s get her!” Nick said, running back over to the ditch, the truck driver following.

The driver got on his knees and looked Judy over.

“How bad is it?” Nick asked.

“I don’t see an exit would, so the bullet is still in there.”

“What do you propose?”

“Let’s get her into the sleeper in my truck. It’s cleaner in there than out here.”

Nick went and got the emergency folding stretcher from the cruiser, and they put Judy on it. When they picked up the stretcher, she mumbled something unintelligible.

“Hang on, Judy!” Nick said as they rushed her into the truck.

Once they got her on the bed, the driver then began bandaging her wound. 

After what seemed like an eternity, while in reality about fifteen minutes, the ambulance arrived. They loaded Judy into the ambulance, Nick drove the cruiser behind it, and the truck driver waited in his truck for the wrecker.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Nick followed the doctors into the emergency room lobby.

“We need Dr. Williams here, stat!”

“More plasma!”

“We’re going to have to go into emergency surgery!”

“Start CPR, now!”

Nick was getting lost in all the hustle and bustle of the lobby, but they were mostly focusing on getting Judy taken care of. As Nick was entering the operating room, a hoof blocked him as the door was closing.

“Sorry. But OR is for doctors only,” the male wildebeest nurse said. “Wait for them in the waiting room.”

Nick nodded in acknowledgment as he turned around and went back to the waiting room. As he sat down, he looked about the room. He saw many different species, all with different ailments. He tried to keep a strong face up. He didn’t want these strangers see him sobbing. He had to be strong. For Judy’s sake.

_ I don’t know what I’d do if I lost her _ , Nick thought.  _ What about the kids? Will I have to raise them all alone? I don’t want that to happen. She has to survive! _

Nick covered his face with his paws and used all his strength to not start crying.

* * *

 

In the operating room, the doctors, nurses, anesthesiologists, and assistants all were working hard on Judy. The doctor, Dr. Sabouri, was currently working to remove the bullet. All was going well so far.

“Scalpel… Gauze… More suction.”

“Doctor,” one nurse said. “Her oxygen is dropping.”

“Open the valve more,” the doctor responded.

That stabilized her for a while, but soon her heart rate began dropping.

“We need to defibrillate!” yelled the doctor.

The nurses handed him the defibrillator pads.

“Clear!”  _ ZAP!  _ Nothing. “Clear!”  _ ZAP! _ Still nothing.

“We’re losing her!” yelled the doctor.


	2. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is given a second chance to see if she really does want to be who she is.

**Chapter 2 – A Second Chance:**

“We’re losing her!” yelled the doctor.

The monitor flat lined, and Judy’s breathing stopped completely. Everyone was still. They looked at her body. It was completely still.

“We’ve just lost the best ZPD officer,” the doctor stated, taking his mask off. “We did all we could.”

There were tears in the eyes of every mammal in the room.

But, what happened to Judy, you ask? Her soul floated out of her body when her heart stopped, and she watched the doctors scramble to bring her back. She then walked out into the waiting room, thinking she accidentally wandered into an operating room, not knowing it was her they were operating on. She then saw Nick and ran over to him.

“Nick! I’m so glad to see you!” Judy said as she hugged him. But she went right through him. “What? What’s going on?”

“You’re dead,” said a voice from behind Judy. 

Judy turned around and saw a male bunny dressed in white robes. “Who are you?” Judy asked.

“I am Guardian. I was your guardian angel when you were little,” the bunny said. “I loved watching you pretend to be a cop all the time. And I see you followed through with that dream.”

“So, I’ve died?” Judy said, ignoring Guardian and feeling the weight of that fact fall upon her.

“Yes. But we have decided you don’t deserve to die yet, so we’re giving you a second chance,” Guardian said.

“A second chance? We?” Judy asked, perplexed at what he meant.

“You see,” Guardian said, “You had wanted to change some things in your life, so now’s your chance. Take it or leave it.”

Judy thought about it. She didn’t want to leave her two young children and Nick all alone in life. “I’ll take it.”

“Very well then. You will wake up soon,” Guardian said before vanishing in a brilliant flash of light.

* * *

 

“We’ve just lost the best ZPD officer,” the doctor stated, taking his mask off. “We did all we could.”

There were tears in the eyes of every mammal in the room.

But one intern didn’t give up that easily. “Defibrillate her again.”

“Don’t you see? She’s dead,” one of the nurses said.

“I’m not going to give up that easy,” the intern said, pushing to get beside the bed. “Hand me the pads.” The doctor handed her the pads. The intern charged the pads, then, “Clear!”  _ ZAP! _

There was a slight beat in Judy’s heart again. 

The doctor looked at it, amazed at what he was seeing. “Hit her again!” he said.

“Clear!”  _ ZAP! _

Her heart started beating normally again.

“My God, It’s a miracle!” Dr. Sabouri said.

“Don’t just stand there, get her stitched up!” the intern said.

* * *

 

_ (Judy’s POV) _

I felt myself coming back into consciousness. I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain in my chest forced me back down. I looked around the room I was in. I was in a hospital room, but I couldn’t remember why I was here. Heck, I didn’t even know who I was!

“Doctor? Nurse?” I said.

A ferret in a doctor’s coat stepped into my room.

“What is it?” the ferret asked.

“What happened? Where am I?” I asked.

The ferret picked up an iPaw and started swiping though it. “Well, you were shot in the chest.”

Shot in the chest? That explains the pain in my chest.

“And you are in the Zootopia Regional Hospital.” The doctor put the tablet back down on a table. “Any more questions?”

“One more. What’s my name?”

“Judith Laverne Wilde.” 

My name is Judith? I probably go by Judy.

The doctor was starting to walk out, then he turned around. “Oh! And you have a visitor.”

Suddenly, a fox walked into the room, arms out like was trying to grab me. “Judy!” he said.

I screamed. “He’s attacking me!”

“Judy? What’s wrong?” the fox asked.

“Get away, you monster!” I said as I slapped the fox across the muzzle.

“What’s gotten into you?” the fox asked. 

I could see a tear roll down his cheek, but I know it was fake. Foxes are great at faking things like that. “Nothing’s gotten into me! Now get lost before I call the cops!”

“Judy, you  _ are _ a cop! So am I!” the fox said.

“Pfft! Yeah right! Everyone knows a  _ bunny _ can’t be a  _ cop _ , much less a  _ fox _ !” I started laughing.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“This is a great joke! Now who are you, and who put you up to this?”

“I’m Nick Wilde! Your husband!”

I started laughing harder, until my bullet wound started forcing me to stop. “That’s a good one!” I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

The fox supposedly named Nick then walked out of my room and shut the door.

I always loved a good laugh… or did I? I can’t remember anything at all about me or anyone I knew. Maybe the fox was right, and he was married to me, and I just forgot. I guess I’m going to have to rediscover myself. But why would  _ I _ ever marry a  _ fox _ ? This is all just an elaborate joke.

* * *

 

_ (Nick’s POV) _

I stood outside the hospital room for at least ten minutes, staring at the wall. Judy had actually forgotten me. She thought it was a joke!

After a long time of wondering what the heck happened, I went over to the doctor, who was filling out some papers at the counter.

“Excuse me, doctor.”

“Yes?”

“I think there is something wrong with my wife.”

“Then take her to emergency, or get an appointment. I’m very busy right now.”

“But she’s in the ICU already.”

The doctor looked back at the door Judy was in, then back at me. “Oh. What seems to be wrong?” the doctor began walking towards the door.

“She’s lost her memory! She doesn’t remember me at all!”

“It could be a side effect of the surgery,” the doctor mused.

“Where there any complications during the surgery?” I asked. I wanted—no— _ needed _ to know if there were complications.

“Well,” the doctor started. He obviously didn’t want to talk about it. “Her vitals stopped completely and she was physically dead for five minutes, but we were able to bring her back.”

“My wife  _ died _ in surgery?” I asked.

“But she is not dead anymore, no?” The doctor walked into the room, while I stayed in the hall. I went back to the waiting room to await the doctor’s return.

* * *

 

_ (Judy’s POV) _

The doctor walked back into the room.

“We need to run a few tests on you, so don’t be afraid,” the doctor said.

“Why should I be afraid?” I asked.

“Well, you never know how a patient will react to a brain scan.”

“Brain scan?”

“Just to check for any damage incurred when you were shot.”

“Ok, doc.”

The doctor then proceeded to push my bed out of the room. When I got into the hall, I saw the fox from before, but he was hunched over, face in his paws in the waiting room. I kind of felt bad for hitting him earlier. But that was instinct.

The doctor then pushed the bed into a large, dark room. There was an MRI scanner in the middle. He put my bed on a track so it could scan me.

“Now lay dawn and be completely still,” the doctor said.

I did as I was told, and the scanner started humming, doing its job.

* * *

 

_ (Nick’s POV) _

An excruciating hour later, and I was seated in Dr. Sabouri’s office.

“So what is it you found?” I asked.

Dr. Sabouri pointed to an area near the back of the brain in the MRI scan. “Right here. There seems to be a lowered amount of activity from here. We think that might be causing this memory loss.”

“Can you fix it?” I asked.

“Unfortunately, no. This may last a few more hours, days, weeks, or it may be permanent. You never really can tell with this sort of stuff.”

“So what should I do?”

“My suggestion would be to visit every day until she leaves. Try to bring things that might trigger memories, say, old photos, a diary, anything. Maybe even family and friends every now and then. Do you have children?”

“Two. Ages four and two.”

“If they’re that young, I suggest keeping them out of it until Mrs. Wilde accepts you more. It may be traumatic for them if she hasn’t accepted you yet.”

“I understand.”

“I think Mrs. Wilde will have to stay for about a week and a half. If the bullet had broken a bone, it would’ve been longer, but luckily it passed between two ribs.”

“So, what now?”

“I advise not seeing her for another day or two, and call in around noon those days and I’ll give you an update. You might want to explain this to your kits, but I leave that to your own judgment.”

“Ok. Thank you, Dr. Sabouri. I know you’ve done all you can for my wife.”

“And I will continue to do so. Goodbye, Mr. Wilde. I will see you in a few days.”

“Goodbye.”


	3. Sorting Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes home to try and figure out what the heck happened.

**Chapter 3 – Sorting Things Out:**

_ (Nick’s POV) _

As soon as I walked through the doorway to my apartment, Nicole and Kenny ran up to me and hugged my legs. Both were crying. “Why hello there, kids!” I said, trying to sound happy. “What’s with the long faces?”

“Mommy!” Kenny said, pointing to the TV. On it was a news report about Judy.

Then walked in Mrs. Otterton from the kitchen. “Oh, Mr. Wilde! I saw on the news what happened! I’m so sorry.”

I had called Mrs. Otterton to pick the kids up from daycare and to babysit them for a while. I had only told her that I was working late. “It’s going to be ok,” I said, picking Kenny up.

“Is Mommy ok?” asked Nicole as she sat down on the couch.

“Mommy is fine. They removed the boo-boo from her, and she’ll recover,” I said, trying to convince myself of that.

“Well, that’s good to hear!” Mrs. Otterton said. “Since you’re here, I’ll be going now.”

“Bye. Thank you for watching the kids,” I said.

“It was no problem.”

“Say goodbye to Mrs. Otterton, kids.”

“Bye-bye!”

“Bye-bye!”

“Goodbye, you three!”

I sighed once the door shut. I had thought it was subtle, but apparently Nicole noticed.

“What’s wrong, Daddy?” she asked.

“Nothing. Just tired from a crazy day,” I said. I reversed the TV to watch the full report.

_ “Breaking news!” _ said the snow leopard anchor.  _ “Famous ZPD Officer Judy Hopps-Wilde has just been shot!” _ A picture of Judy showed up beside the anchor.  _ “We take you now to John Capeson, who is on the scene at the hospital where Officer Judy Hopps-Wilde is being treated at. John?” _

_ “Yeah, about two hours ago, Officer Hopps and her partner—in more ways than one”  _ John chuckled a bit _. “—Officer Wilde, began pursuit of a speeder on the interstate, eventually stopping on the side of the road, where she was shot. The criminal then ran onto the highway, and got run over by a truck. He died instantly. Here I have the driver of the truck. Sir, what happened out there?” _

_ “Well, after I hit that lynx guy, this fox cop came up to me, saying his partner had gotten shot. We raced over into the ditch where she was, and we got her into my truck to apply the bandages. I was a paramedic for a few years, so I was prepared for something like this.” _

_ “Ok, thank you. And forensics teams are working to get the mess cleaned off the road as we speak, so the road should be open in time for the morning rush. Back to you in the studio.” _

_ “Thanks, John. We will try and get an interview with Officer Wilde tomorrow. In other news, liberal activists continue to urge for the banning of all guns. But conservative congress-mammals and voters continue to uphold and protect the Second Amendment.” _

I turned the TV off. “I don’t see what they’re trying to accomplish,” I wondered out loud.

“What do you mean, Daddy?” asked Nicole.

“A gun is a tool. Used correctly, it can be a very useful thing to have. It can even propel a boat! But it is only dangerous when in the hands of an evil mammal, or someone who doesn’t know how to correctly handle a gun.”

“I don’t understand.”

I chuckled. “I didn’t think you would, but you asked what I meant, so I told you.”

* * *

 

Later that night, I was lying down in bed, alone. I was thinking of all the good times me and Judy had.

_ “You know you love me.” _

_ “Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do.” _

I just hoped she would come back around and become herself again. I don’t think I could live with myself if Judy became someone else. It should have been me who got shot.

It’s funny how earlier, Judy talked about wishing she could change her life, but now she  _ is _ someone different.

Suddenly, I heard someone walking in the hall. I grabbed my pistol and chambered a round. I held it under the covers and pretended to be asleep. The door slowly opened, and the footsteps came closer. I opened one eye, but I couldn’t see who it was. I tried to locate where the mammal was, then I quickly sat up, pistol still hidden. But what I saw surprised me.

“Daddy?”

“Oh, it’s you, Nicole.”

I took the magazine out of the gun and ejected the chambered round before putting it back in the drawer and locked it. I had a headache from sitting up so fast. “What are you doing here, sweetie?”

She had her blanket around her like a cloak, and her stuffed elephant was being clutched to death in her paws. Tears were in her eyes.

“I’m scared, Daddy.”

I picked her up and set her down beside me on the bed. “What’re you afraid of?” Nicole was silent. “Is it the… Boogie Mammal?” Nicole shook her head. “What about the… Slender Tiger?” Again, Nicole shook her head. “I know what it is! It’s… the… Tickle Monster!” I then began tickling Nicole, and she tickled back. And, boy, is she a good tickler. We were both laughing so hard, I fell off the bed.

“Oh, Daddy! Are you ok?” Nicole asked.

“I’m fine,” I said as I got back onto the bed. “I should watch what I’m doing next time.”

Nicole snuggled up against me once I got settled. She then was silent for a long time.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“I’m scared for Mommy.”

I sat back up and looked Nicole in the eyes. “Mommy will be fine. She is a fighter. The doctors will help her get better, and then she can come home.”

“Can we visit her?”

“Um, I’m not so sure. You see, she is in is what’s called the ICU, and only doctors can be in the room, or she could get sick.” I didn’t exactly lie, but I tried to get her to understand why she can’t see Judy.

“Oh…”

“But don’t worry. She’ll be out of the hospital as soon as possible.”

“Ok, Daddy.” Nicole settled back down into her pillow and fell asleep within five minutes.

After she fell asleep, I took my wedding ring off and played with it in my paw, feeling the gold, and remembering the Carrots I married.

“Come back to me and the kids, Carrots,” I whispered to myself.

Soon, I fell asleep myself, dreaming of all the good times we had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's true! A gun can paddle a boat. This video proves it: https://youtu.be/U_zaa_uqBSE


	4. A Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets upset at work and decides to take Judy a present.

**Chapter 4 – A Reset:**

_(Nick’s POV)_

I wake up to see the back of Nicole’s head in my face. I gently move her out of my way and get up out of bed. I slip the paw cover onto my left paw, so as to cover up the prosthetic one. Medical science has given mammal-kind some amazing inventions, hasn’t it?

Anyway, I got up and went into the kitchen to start making some breakfast for myself and Nicole.

Once the blueberry pancakes were done, I sat down at the table and began to think about what had happened yesterday.

It all happened so fast, I couldn’t comprehend what had actually happened.

A door opening broke me out of my thoughts.

_YAWN!_ Nicole walked out of my bedroom, her blanket dragging on the floor behind her.

“Morning, Sunshine!” I said, setting the plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Nicole as she sat on her chair.

“Good morning, Daddy,” Nicole said, rubbing her eyes.

“How’d you sleep last night?”

“Ok, I guess,” Nicole said, spearing a piece of a pancake with her fork.

“That’s good,” I said, eating my own pancakes.

* * *

I walked to work so I could think hard about what I was to do. It was starting to get harder to accept the fact that Judy was no longer Judy. I wasn’t paying any attention to anything around me until I got to the Watering Hole, where Precinct One was located. The building was swamped with media cars and vans.

“Oh, no,” I said as I wandered my way through the cars. I peeked into the door to see Chief Bogo giving a press conference. I knew it had to have had some connection to Judy, and they would want to interview me, and I didn’t want them to. I snuck around the building towards the side entrance near the cruiser lot. I opened the door and went upstairs to the offices. I sat down at my desk and let out a sigh of relief.

“Wilde?” came the voice of Chief Bogo. “Come with me.”

_Ugh!_ I thought. _What does he need now?_ He led me downstairs and to the press conference. Great! The _last_ place I wanted to be right now.

Media reporters were calling for me to answer their questions.

“Officer Wilde!”

“Officer! Over here!”

“Wilde!”

“Yes?” I asked, pointing to a pig reporter.

“Is it true that Jerrod Lynch acquired the assault weapon he used to shoot Officer Hopps illegally?”

“‘Assault weapon’ is a scare term used by the media. It has no relevance in this case—or any case,” I said, letting them know the truth. “No matter how he had acquired the gun, he was under the influence of hallucinating drugs. Next?”

A leopard went next. “What is the condition of Officer Hopps?”

“She is currently stable, and is under constant observation. Next?”

A ewe asked her question. “What do you propose to stop shootings?”

I was sick of the media making everything about unrelated and controversial topics. “Can I ask you a question? When will you stop making everything about your views and ratings?” I started to raise my voice and lose my temper. “Can a guy not be forced to ask questions he doesn’t want to answer? Can a guy just have some time alone? Can a guy just live his life without the media telling him what is acceptable? Can I? Can I!?”

Chief Bogo started to push me off the stage. “That’ll be all,” he said as the camera flashes and journalists’ questions began to get more intense.

Bogo shuffled me into his office and set me down on a chair across from his desk.

“What is your problem, Wilde?” Bogo asked, visibly irritated. “Do you know what they are going to say about the ZPD now?”

“I don’t care what the media says! I want my wife back!” I said, slamming my fists onto Bogo’s desk.

“Wilde! Get out!” Bogo said, pointing out the door. “Go home and don’t come back until I say you can!”

“Fine! I don’t need this!” I said, storming out of his office and down the stairs. The reporters began to surround me as I walked out the front door.

“Were you just fired?”

“Why was the conference cut short?”

“When will Officer Hopps return to the ZPD?”

I shoved them out of my way. “No questions.” I quickly walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, then around the corner of the building to hide from the reporters. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the hospital. “Can I get a hold of Dr. Sabouri?” After a few minutes, I was talking to the mammal I needed to hear. “Please tell me something good, Doctor.”

“ _Well, it seems as if a ‘reset button’ of sorts has been triggered in Mrs. Wilde.”_

“And that means…”

“ _We have been running as many tests as we could, and it seems as if she has lost all of her memory, except for basic things like vocabulary, mathematics, science…”_

“So she really is a new person?”

“ _You_ could _put it that way.”_

“Is it ok to visit today? I need to hear her voice. Even if it is her yelling for me to get out, at least it’s _her_ voice.”

“ _I suppose it’d be ok to visit sooner than I had planned.”_

* * *

_(Judy’s POV)_

The doctors have been running test after test on me—and they all said it was to make sure I was “ok” or something like that—all day. I was tired of it. But around noon, they finally stopped. As I was eating lunch, there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” I said.

“Judy?”

It was that fox from yesterday again. “You? What do you want?”

He sighed, then pulled out a book he had with him. “Look through this and tell me you don’t remember any of it.” He handed it to me and I took it.

The cover was simple faux leather with the word “memories” in cursive stamped across the front. I opened the cover and the first page was a short handwritten note.

_Dear Nick,_

_We have known each other for almost two years, and each day is a new adventure. I will look at these pictures and forever think of you, and I hope these pictures forever remind you of me. One of us without the other is like a plant without sunlight—it couldn’t survive. I love you more than I could ever tell you._

_Love,_

_Judy_

When I read that, it triggered some faint, distant memory—as if it was done in a previous life. But since I didn’t believe in reincarnation, I dismissed that notion immediately.

I turned the nest page and was greeted with a dozen or so photos of me and the fox together. Most were selfies, but a few were professionally taken. There were a few silly photos that made me laugh. Some had the two of us in police uniforms. As I continued flipping through the book, several photos triggered something deep inside me, giving me a feeling that something was missing from me. It was as if something from me was lost, and it was trying to come back, but was suppressed by something dark.

The whole time, the fox was watching me intently. It was a little creepy, but if this isn’t just some sick and elaborate joke, I would understand why he was.

“You’re Nick, right?” I asked.

“Yes,” he replied. “Nicolas Piberius Wilde.”

I looked back to the book and turned another page to see a page filled completely with wedding photos. It looked like it was a wonderful wedding. I turned the page once more to see a single picture; me and Nick kissing while standing in front of a red barn in the countryside. On the other side was another handwritten note. This one read:

> _Where we go next is not up to fate—but us. We choose where we go, and we choose what we do. Together._

After that, it was the end of the book. I closed it and handed it back to Nick.

“No. you keep it. It’s yours anyway.”

“Ok.” I set it on the table beside my bed.

“Do you remember _anything_ from it?” Nick asked.

“It seems as though it happened in a dream that has been clouded by time, or a previous life. It’s all so dark and distant.”

Nick was silent for a while, then got up and started to walk out.

“Hey! Where’re you going?” I asked.

“Home. I’ve had enough for one day.”


	5. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is released from the hospital and comes home with Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to This Is Your Life by Switchfoot as you read this chapter.

**Chapter 5 – Back Home:**

_ (Nick’s POV) _

A long week and a half later, and Judy hasn’t regained any memories other than the ones I’ve told her about. She is still confused by the whole ordeal. Dr. Sabouri said I could take her home today, so that’s some good news.

She was silent on the way home. She sat in the passenger seat, observing the world outside. I started to get a bit anxious, so I started a little conversation to try and lighten the mood. “So what do you think about my car?”

“It’s nice, I guess,” Judy said, not looking at me.

“Well I think it’s the best car money can buy,” I said, shifting from third to fourth as I sped up on the on ramp to the highway.

Judy was silent again. 

“Do you want to listen to the radio?” I asked.

“Sure.”

I turned it on, and tuned it to my favorite station.

_ “This is WFOX FM, coming at you live from our Zootopia studio!”  _ the DJ said as the current song had just ended. _ “And now, with a request from a listener,  _ This Is Your Life _ by Switchpaw!” _

The subwoofer in the back then began thumping out the synth bass intro of the song. The lyrics of the chorus seemed to be exactly what I needed to hear.

_ This is your life! Are you who you want to be? _

It was as if this song was picked at that exact moment for me. But I couldn’t help but remember what Judy had said a few hours before she was shot.

_ “I’m seriously rethinking several of my life choices, Nick.” _

It seemed as if this song was written for Judy, asking if she truly wanted to change her life.

But that is in the past. I’m going to have to live with this.

* * *

 

_ (Judy’s POV) _

Nick took me home from the hospital today. He had explained to me where the apartment was, but I didn’t really understand what he was talking about. 

“Now, there’s two other mammals who live in our apartment with us, ok?” Nick said as we were riding up in the elevator.

“Who?” I asked.

“Just don’t get them too upset,” Nick said, ignoring my question. “Pretend like you know who they are.”

Nick seemed like he was nervous about something. It was as if he wasn’t telling me everything.

Nick unlocked the door and stepped in, and I followed. The apartment was a nice place. It was an  open style floor plan and had panoramic windows overlooking the skyline of Zootopia.

“Mommy!” came the excited cry of two children. I spun around towards the hallway to see a little fox kit and a bunny toddler. They ran up to me and hugged my legs.

I leaned over to Nick and whispered, “Are these the two  _ others _ ?”

He nodded in acknowledgment, then turned his attention to the two kids. “Alright! I know you two really want to see Mommy, but she is tired and needs to sleep. Ok?”

“Ok,” the vixen said, releasing my leg. “Will you play Zootopia-opoly with me later, Mommy?”

“Um… sure,” I said, not knowing her name.

“Come on,” Nick said, leading me down the hallway and into the master bedroom. He had me sit on the edge of the bed.

“I am going to explain a few things to you, and I expect you to remember them, ok?” Nick said.

I nodded.

“The vixen is Nicole. She is four years old and she wants to be a police officer like her parents—us—when she grows up. The buck is Kenny. He is two and he currently wants to do everything his older sister wants to do.”

“Nicole… Kenny… Got it.”

“I haven’t explained to them about your memory problem yet, so please try to conceal it as best as possible.”

“I don’t know how to do that, but ok.”

“I had promised the kids ice cream today because the parlor at the corner is having a special. I’ll be back in about an hour. You can stay here and look around and get re-acquainted with the apartment.” Nick took a key ring out of his pocket and gave it to me. “Here’s the keys. Don’t let anyone in except me, got it?”

“Yeah,” I said, laying down on the bed. “It’ll be good to have some peace and quiet for once.”

“Ok,” Nick said, smiling as he left the room.

* * *

 

_ (Nick’s POV) _

I left the apartment with the kids with a smile on my face. And it wasn’t just to keep the  _ appearance _ of being happy, no, I  _ was _ happy. If for even a short while, I was happy. Judy had acted more like Judy then she had in a week and a half. It was a good sign. Bogo had even called and said I could go back to work tomorrow. He said he had been too hasty in suspending me and he needed me back on the beat. It felt like life was going right for a while.

“Is Mommy ok?” asked Nicole.

This caught me off guard. “What do you mean, sweetie?”

“She isn’t Mommy, is she?”

“Mommy is in the apartment, taking a nap.”

“Then why did she seem...” Nicole didn’t seem to have the right words that she was looking for. “...different?”

“What makes you say that?” It’s amazing how the mind of a child is more perceptive than many adult mammals.

“She didn’t hug me.”

I realized that it was true—Judy hadn’t hugged either of the kits—or me. Being the hustler I am, I came up with something that would’ve sounded believable to anybody “Her boo-boo was sore, so she couldn’t give you a hug, because it would hurt her.” 

“You’re lying, aren’t you?” Nicole said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “She isn’t Mommy!”

I didn’t know what to do. Nicole was about to start bawling on the sidewalk in front of an ice cream parlor, and Kenny would soon follow suit in crying.

“No, don’t cry,” I said, picking Nicole up. “It’s going to be ok.” Nicole hugged my neck and began quietly crying.

“I want Mommy back,” she said.

“I know. I do, too.”

I felt a tug at my pant leg. “Ithe cweam?” Kenny asked, pointing to the parlor.

I chuckled. “Yes, Kenny. let’s go get some ice cream.”

* * *

 

An hour later, we arrived back at the apartment. We were full from ice cream, and we were all in a happy mood. Judy was in the living room.

“We need to talk, Nick,” Judy said.

“You kids go play in your room, ok?” I said. They ran off to their bedroom. “What’s up?” I asked, still in a good mood.

“Follow me,” Judy said, walking to the master bedroom. When we got in there, she opened the top dresser drawer beside the bed and pulled out my pistol. I didn’t know where she was going with this. “What is this?”

“Easy. It’s a Ruger American Compact chambered in 9mm and loaded with Xtreme Pen—”

“No! I meant why is it here?”

I got the drift that  _ this _ Judy didn’t like it. “I keep it there for self-defense. Why else would I have it?”

“What if one of the kids got a hold of it and someone got hurt?” Judy said, still holding the pistol.

“I keep it unloaded and in a locked drawer, as well as a child safety lock on it when you or me aren’t home. I doubt they could do anything with it.”

Judy set the gun down on the bed.

“Speaking of witch, I see you took all of those safeties _off_ ,” I said, picking the child lock up out of the drawer the gun was in. Judy looked a little embarrassed. “It’s not your fault. You just overreacted a bit,” I said, putting my arm around Judy’s shoulder. 

She immediately shoved me away. “Don’t touch me!”

“Come on, Judy. It’s just me!”

“That’s just it!” Judy angrily said. “I don’t  _ really _ know you! All I know is you are Nicolas Wilde and somehow you are married to me, and ‘we’ have two adopted kids! That’s  _ all _ I know!”

“What’s wrong with you?” I said, starting to get upset. “The kids might hear you!”

“I don’t know who I am!” Judy said, then collapsed on the floor and began sobbing.

I reached out to try and comfort her, but she slapped my paw away. I decided the best thing to do would be to let her be since she doesn’t want me near her right now. I took the pistol and magazine and took it to the living room to clean it. Cleaning guns always helped clear my mind.

* * *

 

_ (Judy’s POV) _

As I laid on the floor, sobbing, my mind became a muddled mess. I couldn’t think straight. But I made a plan that I would execute tomorrow when Nick left for work.

After a few hours, it started getting dark outside. I crawled into the bed and started drifting to sleep. Nick came in and started getting into the bed beside me. I pushed him off. “I’m sleeping here. I don’t want to sleep with  _ you _ ,” I said.

“Ok,” Nick said without a fight. “I’ll sleep on the couch.” Nick grabbed a blanket and pillow and walked out.


	6. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick goes back to work and discovers something that has some... disturbing contents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Nick listens to is "Ordinary World" by Red.

**Chapter 6 – Investigation:**

_(Nick’s POV)_

I woke up bright and early, ready to go to work. I got dressed in my uniform and gave Judy a quick kiss on the cheek. As she was still asleep, she didn’t notice. I walked out the door and out of the apartment building to the parking garage where my car was parked. I got in, started the engine, and drove out into the street.

Driving down the street with the windows down, I felt the refreshing morning wind blow through my fur. I turned the radio on just as a song began playing.

The song was by a hard rock band, and it was like it was describing my situation and thoughts when trying to get Judy to remember herself. It hurt to think of the good times, because I may never get Judy back.

I arrived at the precinct in record time. I parked the car and went inside, clocking in on my way through the halls. I grabbed a coffee that was outside the bullpen. I sat down in the large chair me and Judy usually shared. It felt a lot bigger without her.

Bogo stepped in and got behind the podium. “Alright!” he said, quieting the officer’s casual chatting. “We have a few cases for you all today—I need Officers McHorn and Pennington in Tundratown today. There’s been several break-ins lately, and you two will investigate.”

I started to drift off a bit as I sipped my coffee.

“Officer Wilde,” Bogo said, turning my attention to him. “Since Officer Hopps is absent, I am pairing you with Officer Wolford until further notice.” I nodded in acknowledgment. “And you two will investigate a supposed weapons smuggling ring in the Rainforest District. Dismissed.”

Wolford followed me out the door of the bullpen. “Hey,” he said. “I’m sorry about what happened to Judy.”

“It’s all right, Will,” I said, tossing the empty coffee cup in the trash. “She’s getting _sorta_ better.”

“Then I guess that’s _sorta_ good news.”

“It’s a bit rough to get used to, but I’m managing.”

“Good. Good.”

We got into Will’s cruiser—since it would be a tight fit for him in mine and Judy’s cruiser—and drove off towards the Rainforest District.

“Looks like it might rain later,” Will mused, looking out at the sky as it got increasingly dark.

“Looks like it,” I agreed, looking at the storm clouds forming.

* * *

_(Judy’s POV)_

I laid awake in bed for hours. Staring at the ceiling got pretty boring pretty quick, so I stepped out on the balcony for some fresh air. “Am I really going to do this?” I asked myself quietly. “Yes. Yes, I am.” I went back into the bedroom and started packing clothes into a suitcase. Since I was in my own apartment, I was able to gather enough clothes and toiletries for a week. I put the suitcase under the bed, and crawled back in.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next three hours. Around five thirty, I heard Nick enter. I pretended to be asleep as he got dressed. As he was doing so, I couldn’t help myself, and I snuck a peek or two at him. He was a lot more muscular than he looked. And his left paw was a prosthetic. I didn’t know he didn’t have his left paw. Once he was dressed, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I let him do it, because I needed to keep him in the dark.

After I was certain he was gone, I got up and got dressed. I got my suitcase, a coat, and prepared to leave the apartment, but I felt I needed to let Nick know. He had been so good to me, even after I had been so bad to him. I wrote out a note and stuck it to the refrigerator. Then I left the apartment.

I began walking down the sidewalk. No direction, and no purpose; I walked wherever the morning crowd went. The sky was gray and sad, and soon began to rain. I eventually wound up at Savannah Central Station. I studied the map to see where I would go. The next train to leave was headed to Bunnyburrow. That seemed like as good a place to start life over as any. I bought a ticket and waited for the train to arrive.

* * *

_(Nick’s POV)_

We soon arrived at the address the supposed weapon smuggling ring was located. Me and Will went up to the door and knocked. “ZPD! Open up!” I said. No answer. I knocked again—louder “Officers Wilde and Wolford! Open up! We have a warrant to search the premises!” Still no answer.

“Want me to try?” Will offered.

“Be my guest,” I said, stepping aside.

Will cracked his knuckles, then kicked the door open.

I ran in, gun drawn. But nobody was there. I motioned for Will to check the southern part, while I checked the north.

We both rendezvous back by the door. We both came up empty.

“Looks like nobody’s home,” Will said, holstering his pistol.

“Let’s see if these crates have what we’re here for,” I said, doing likewise.

The crate we went to first was about a meter cubed. It was wooden, and had _fragile_ and _do not stack_ stickers on it.

When we got it opened, it was filled with AK-74 rifles.

“Holy crap!” Will said, picking one up. “These things look brand new!”

“Looks like we found what we’re looking for,” I said. I picked up my radio. “Officer Wilde to dispatch. We have discovered the smuggled weapons. Building appears to be deserted.”

“ _Acknowledged, Wilde,”_ Ben said.

“Let’s see if the other crates have anything else,” I said.

We opened about twenty other crates—all with weapons or ammo. We found Mini 14’s, AR-15’s, SCAR CQCs, P90’s, Lugers, Peacemakers, Glocks, FN 57’s, SPAS-12’s, AA-12’s, and everything in between. There was also tons—literally—of ammo for each.

“Who had the time to gather all of these?” Will said, inspecting an M60. “You could supply a small army with everything in here!”

“Perhaps that’s the idea,” I said, inspecting an FN SCAR CQC. “These are all different kinds of guns—some rifles, some handguns, and some shotguns. Many of these are combat equipped. I doubt all the gun stores in Zootopia would sell this many rifles in a year. So my theory is that _someone_ is either supplying gangs in Zootopia and the surrounding area—or are supplying some insurgents overseas. Either way, we’ve stumbled upon something much bigger than weapons smuggling.”

"Look at this!" Will said picking up an envelope that was stuffed in between two Glocks.

"What is it?" I asked as Will opened the envelope and read its contents.

"It says 'The time is not yet right. We'll need to relocate and begin another time.'"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. We've probably hit a wall on this one."

* * *

Me and Will were in the lobby, chatting to the other officers. I wasn’t paying much attention, so I slipped away and went to forensics in the basement. Gene Gerbis—a gerbil—worked there, and he was always working on something interesting.

“Oh! Hello there, Nick,” Gene said as I entered.

“Ugh,” I said as the smell hit my nose. “I’m never going to get used to that.”

“And a good afternoon to you, too,” Gene said sarcastically.

“Oh, sorry.” I noticed that Gene had a gun similar to the one the lynx used to shoot Judy laying on the table he was on. “Is that…?”

“Yes, it is,” Gene said. “It _is_ the gun that was used to shoot your partner.”

“Why is it here?”

“Well, something didn’t quite add up,” Gene said, pointing to a kevlar vest on the other table. “ _That_ should’ve stopped the bullet.”

“Kevlar isn’t 100% bulletproof. You of all mammals should know that.”

“I’m well aware of that, but look what I weaseled out of the hospital,” Gene said, pointing to a plastic container.

I picked it up and inspected it. It was a crumpled bullet. “So?”

“The bullet was not a hollow-point, nor a solid head.”

“You’re saying he used a different bullet?”

Gene nodded. “This.” he said, picking up a cartridge and handed it to me.

“This is the same thing I use,” I said. It was a 9mm Xtreme Penetrator cartridge.

“Precisely. One of—if not—the best way to penetrate kevlar with projectiles smaller than rifle rounds; high velocity and designated piercing tip.

“That explains how Judy’s vest didn’t stop the bullet,” I said, looking at the bullet that was removed from Judy. I noticed the distinctive “plus” shape of the head. Then, my phone rang. “Hello?...Really?...I’ll be there as soon as I can!” I ran out of the forensic lab and out to the lobby.

“Hey! Where you going?” Will asked as I ran by.

“To the train station! Judy’s there!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before commenting about this chapter, remember I am not trying to make a political statement with this story. This chapter is to tie in with another story I am doing that will be a bit darker than this one.


	7. Bunnyburrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy arrives at Bunnyburrow, but she doesn't know where to go. Meanwhile, Nick races to get there and find her.

**Chapter 7 – Bunnyburrow:**

_ (Judy’s POV) _

“All aboard the Zootopia Express! Next stop, Bunnyburrow!” came the announcement from the loudspeakers scattered around the station. I picked my suitcase up and boarded the train, blending into the crowd. I picked a seat by a window and sat down. I noticed some police cars with their sirens on racing down the road. I ignored them and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

_ (Nick’s POV) _

Me and Will got into the cruiser and raced to the train station a few miles away.

“I hope we can get there before the train leaves,” I said, checking my watch. “Which is in one minute! Step on it!”

When we arrived at the station, the train was pulling out. “To the next stop! Quick!”

Will started following the tracks. “You do know that that is the last stop until Bunnyburrow, right?”

“I’ll just call and have them stop the train,” I said, picking the mic up. “Clawhauser! I need you to get the 2 o’ clock train headed south to stop!”

“ _ 10-4, Nick. _ ” There was a silence for a while. “ _ They said they can’t stop it unless continuing would be putting the passengers in danger. Is there any immediate danger to the passengers? _ ”

I sighed in defeat. “No. No imminent danger to any passengers. Thanks for trying, Ben.”

I was silent as we headed back to the precinct. Once we arrived back, I went straight to Bogo’s office.

“Sir!” I said.

“What is it, Wilde!? I’m in the middle of something! You barge in here just about every fanfic!” Bogo said.

“Really? A fourth wall joke?” I asked. “Anyway, Sir, Officer Hopps has gotten on the train to Bunnyburrow. Permission to leave early.”

“Granted.”

I ran out to my car and drove off towards the highway. Bunnyburrow is a nearly three hour drive, but I was going to make it in two at the latest. “Please be there, Judy,” I said to myself as I went down the highway at ninety miles an hour.

On my way, I dialed up Mrs. Otterton.

_ “Oh! Hello, Nick.” _

“Sorry to bother you, but can you pick the kids up from daycare and maybe babysit them for a while. I know I had asked you to take them to daycare this morning, and I know you babysat them yesterday, but could you—”

_ “No need to ask me that much, Nick! Anything to help the officers that saved my husband’s life.” _

“Thank you very much. I’ll find a way to repay you for all you’ve done for us.”

_ “No need! I used to work in child care. It’s my calling.” _

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Otterton,” I said.

_ “You’re very welcome. Goodbye.” _

“Bye.”

The next call I made was to Mr. Hopps. He didn’t answer, so I left a voicemail. “Mr. Hopps? This is Nick. I know this is short notice, and I probably needed to tell you sooner, but Judy has lost her memories and isn’t Judy anymore. She’s made her way to Bunnyburrow and I need you to intercept her and keep her safe until I get there if you can. Thanks. Call me back as soon as you get a chance.”

* * *

 

_ (Judy’s POV) _

The train arrived at Bunnyburrow, and I was the only one to leave the train. I looked around at the area—it was a rural farming town, mostly carrots and lettuce by the looks of it. The population seemed to be mostly bunnies with a few sheep, foxes, coyotes, horses, and other various species mixed in. 

I stepped off the platform and headed to a restaurant that caught my eye nearby. The place had a retro style—made to look like a fifties roadside diner. I sat at the bar and looked at the menus they had on the counter.

“Judy!” came a voice from behind the bar. I lowered the menu and saw a bunny waitress standing in front of me. “It’s so good to see you!”

I was confused as to how the waitress knew me, and who she was. “How do you know my name?”

She laughed and said, “I’m your sister—Janice!”

I went along. “Yeah, I was just joking.”

“Nice to see you visiting for a while. What can I get you? The usual?”

“Sure.” I didn’t know what the “usual” was.

“Coming right up.” Janice peeked through the kitchen window. “Hey Harold! We got Judy in here! We need the usual!”

“Stop yelling at me! I’m workin’ on it!” Harold yelled back.

“Don’t yell back at me, Harold! Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?” Harold handed a plate with a veggie burger and fries to Janice, who then set it in front of Judy. “There you go, sis. Number one with no cheese.”

“Thank you,” I said. “How much do I owe you?”

“Oh no! It’s on the house as usual for family.”

Janice went to take other customers’ orders and I was left alone with my thoughts as I ate my food.

Did I do the right thing? Does my family live here? Who are they? I wonder what Nick is doing right now…

* * *

 

(Nick’s POV)

The winding road leading to Bunnyburrow would’ve normally been really fun to drive on with my car, but I wasn’t thinking about fun—I was hoping Judy had gotten off at Bunnyburrow.

When I finally arrived, I went straight to the Hopps’ Farm. I ran up to the door and knocked and Jake opened the door.

“Hey, Nick! How’s it going?” Jake asked. “And why are you in uniform? Is there a problem?”

“Where’s your father?” I asked.

“Out in the west field. Why?”

“No time to explain right now. Thanks!” I said, running to the machine shed. I hopped onto one of the five four-wheelers. Luckily, Mr. Hopps taught me how to drive them. 

Last time I was here, me and four of Judy’s brothers had a race on these things. Needless to say, Mr. Hopps wasn’t too happy about that.

I put it in high range and 4x4 mode and drove off down the dirt road towards where Mr. Hopps was. I noticed the tractor in a carrot field to the south, so I cut across a lettuce field to get there quicker.

When I arrived, I waved Mr. Hopps down, and he climbed out of the tractor.

“What’re ya doin’ here, Nick? We weren't expectin’ ya to visit for another month,” Stu said as he climbed out of the tractor.

“Is Judy here?” I asked.

“No. Why would she be?”

“Didn’t you get my voicemail?”

“No. I’ve been on this tractor since morning. I need to get this field taken care of. Ya know, harvest is right around—”

“Judy’s in Bunnyburrow, and I don’t know where she is.”

“Ah, quit worryin’ She knows the entire tri-burrows better than anyone in the family. She’ll be fine.”

I sighed, knowing Mr. Hopps wouldn’t like this. “Well, you see, Judy...isn’t Judy anymore.”

“What’d ya’ mean?”

“There was an accident on patrol several days ago, and Judy hasn’t been herself since. She’s lost all her memories.”

Mr. Hopps was silent, obviously taken aback by what I was saying. “Like a computer-ma-jig’s hard drive-thingy when it’s wiped?”

“Um…I think so. Is one of your kits the IT mammal for the farm?”

“Never mind that. Let’s hop in the truck and go lookin’ for her!”

I jumped into the passenger seat of the farm truck that was on the edge of the field, while Mr. Hopps got into the driver’s seat. He drove us to town, because that would be the best place to start.

* * *

 

_ (Judy’s POV) _

I had been walking for a few hours around the town, going nowhere. I eventually got tired and sat down on a bench outside a bakery. I pulled out a picture I had taken from the apartment when I left. It was a family photo. Nick and I stood in the background, while Nicole and Kenny stood in front, all of us smiling.

I was sorry I wasn’t able to be a part of this wonderful family.

A tear landed on the picture, right on my face on the picture. The water smeared the ink, erasing me from the photo.

“Aww, now that’s a darn shame,” said a male voice from behind me. “Your picture got ruined, Judy.”

“Who are you?” I asked, turning to see a pudgy red fox in a baker’s apron brushing flour off his paws.

“Shucks, Judy. I’d figure you’d remember your parent’s business partner!”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t remember.”

“I’m Gideon Grey! The owner and founder of this here bakery,” he said, motioning towards the building. “And I see you need help.”

I put the photo back and turned away from Gideon. “No, I don’t need help.”

“Judy...” Gideon said, sitting beside me.

“I said I don’t need help.”

“Well, I may not be the brightest mammal in the tri-burrows, but I can tell when somethin’ is wrong.”

“I don’t know who I am.”

“Uh...pardon?”

“I got shot two weeks ago, and now I’ve lost all memory of Nick, the kids, my past, everything. I don’t know who I really am.”

Gideon put a paw on my shoulder, and as he was doing that, his claw lightly scraped my cheek. It brought back something.

_ “I want you to remember this moment anytime you think you can be anything more than a stupid, carrot-farming, dumb bunny!” _

I shoved Gideon away, and looking at him with fear in my eyes, I picked up my suitcase and ran away, tears streaming down my face.

“Judy!” Gideon yelled after me as I ran.

* * *

 

_ (Nick’s POV) _

We got out and started walking around, calling out for Judy every so often. A few of Judy’s siblings were in town and helped us in the search.

Around 1600 hours (4 PM), me and Stu stopped at the restaurant that Janice and her husband worked at for a break. Janice had already given us all the details she could remember from when Judy had been here, but it seemed to be a dead end. “Thanks,” I said as Janice set a chicken burger in front of me. I was famished from all the walking. As soon as I took a bite, my phone rang. It was Mrs. Otterton. “Hello?”

“ _ Nick, _ ” she started. “ _ I think I found something you might want to see. _ ”

“What is it?”

“ _ It’s a note. I found it on the refrigerator. I’m sending a picture of it to you right now. _ ”

“Thanks. How’re the kids doing?”

“ _ They’re a little worried for you and Judy, but other than that, they’re fine. _ ”

“That’s good to hear.”

“ _ Nicole wants to talk to you. _ ”

“ _ Daddy? _ ”

“Hey, sweetie! How’s Mrs. O treating you?” I said as I took a bite of the burger.

“ _ Ok, I guess. When will you be home? _ ” I could tell she had most likely been crying.

“I hope to be home before you go to bed, ok?”

“ _ Ok, Daddy. Love you. _ ”

“Love you too, sweetie. Bye,” I said.

_ “Bye bye, Daddy,”  _ Nicole said. I hung up and opened the file Mrs. Otterton had sent me. It was a note written in Judy’s handwriting. It read:

> _ Dear Nicolas P. Wilde, _
> 
> _ I know it has been hard to cope with me, so I am going to start my life over. Don’t try to follow, because I’m not coming back. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, but I feel I don’t have a choice. Tell Nicole and Kenny I’m sorry it couldn’t work out. Maybe I’ll meet you again in the future. _
> 
> _ Farewell, _

I started crying when I read the last part—she didn’t even put a name for herself. She really wants to leave this life behind. “Maybe I should just give up,” I said, slouching into the booth. But then a sharp pain across my face brought me back up. “What the heck was that for?”

“Don’t give up!” Stu said.

“You didn’t have to slap me!”

”Listen to me,” Stu said, grabbing my shoulders and making me face him. “Would Judy give up on  _ you _ ?”

It then dawned on me; no, she wouldn’t.

“This is a fight that is right! You need to fight to find her, and bring her back! If not for your sake, but for your kits!”

“You’re right, Mr. H, I will!” I said. “Right after this sandwich.”


	8. Prodigal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy winds up in a situation she wouldn't have ever chosen for anybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have been focusing on my older stories and getting them rewritten.

**Chapter 8 – Prodigal:**

_(Nick’s POV)_

“Ok,” Stu said. “You’ve eaten your sandwich, drank your milkshake, eaten your fries, and ate a slice of cake. I think you’re stalling.”

“No! I’m just— _HICK_ —making sure my energy will be up for the search is— _HICK_ —all.”

“You’re stalling, aren’t you.”

I sighed, knowing he was right. “Look,” I started. “I want to find Judy just as much—if not more—than you do. But I’m— _HICK_ —worried. If Judy didn’t want us to follow her, then maybe she doesn’t want us to follow her.”

Stu got up out of the booth. “I’m goin’ to go look for her alone, then.”

“What if she does... _something_ ,” I said, not wanting to say what was on my mind.

“Then we’ll try and stop her. So are you comin’ with me?”

“Yes. Yes I am.”

* * *

_(Judy’s POV)_

Trees a blur, I ran through the woods aimlessly. I could’ve been running in a big circle for all I cared. I just wanted to find somewhere to start a new life. I needed to leave the one I’ve forgotten behind me. I eventually came to rest under a large oak tree. The suitcase I had brought with me was now starting to fall apart. But thank goodness it’s as light as it is. I rummaged through the contents to see what would be absolutely necessary. A few changes of clothes, a couple granola bars and water bottles, and a notebook and pen. I couldn’t really bear to lose anything I had. I opened a small pocket on the inside and took out a pill bottle. I opened the lid and popped a few into my paw. “It’s not worth living anymore,” I said as I reached to put them in my mouth.

“Good afternoon, lass!” came a Scottish voice.

I jumped up, dropping the pills. “Who’s there?”

“Up here!” said the voice.

I looked up and saw a squirrel in the tree. “Hello?”

“Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wallace Nutcase.”

“Nutcase?” I said, chuckling a but.

“Aye. It’s a sad life for a Scot like me. I’m an outcast because everyone _thinks_ I really am a nutcase!”

“That’s horrible!”

“Aye, ‘tis! And what’s your name, lassie?”

“I don’t have a name anymore. I’m an outcast, too.”

“So ya’ are? How could a fine lass like yourself ever be an outcast?”

“Well, I had an accident at work and I lost all of my memories.”

“Did you now?”

“And now I don’t remember my husband or kids. I figured I’d just leave them and start a new life, but I can’t go back to Bunnyburrow.”

“So you’re a ‘self-exiled’ outcast?”

“I guess so. I was going to try and overdose on sleeping pills because I don’t think life is worth it any longer.”

“Oh no! Don’t do that!” Wallace said, scampering down the tree and sat next to me. “Look, I know you may be going through a lot that I don’t know about, but keep fighting the good fight. Perhaps your memories might come back. Just fight for them!”

“You know what? I will! I’ll go back to town!” I said, standing up.

“That’s the spirit lassie!”

I packed the suitcase back and began walking towards Bunnyburrow. “Thanks, Wallace!”

“No problem, lassie!”

* * *

_(Nick’s POV)_

“We’ve been walking for forever!” whined Peter, one of Judy’s little brothers who joined me and Stu.

“Quit whinin’, Pete. We’re lookin’ for your sister,” Stu said.

“So?” Peter said.

Me and Stu shared a look before both turning to face Peter. “What if _you_ went missing,” I said. “Would you want to be found?”

Peter then gave a guilty look. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Then keep looking.”

* * *

An hour later, we were at the Hopps farm. We were sitting on the tailgate of the truck, exhausted.

“Where could she have gone?” I wondered out loud.

“We could check the old forest road,” Stu suggested.

“We could,” I said.

“But that road has been blocked off,” Jake said.

“Oh yeah,” Stu said. “We could _walk_ into the forest.”

“Like an animal?” I asked rhetorically. Stu raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah.”

“But we’ll have to keep clear of Old Mammal Cain,” Jake said.

“Old Mammal Cain?” I asked.

“Yeah, he’s the town coot. He’s a bit loony, so he went out into the woods to live alone. He gets violent to anyone who trespasses on his property.”

“Do you thing Judy wandered into his land?” I asked.

“I guess it’s possible.” Jake replied.

“Then let’s get looking!” I said, jumping off the tailgate.

* * *

_(Judy’s POV)_

All of the walking was making me tired, so I decided to lay down and rest under the shade of an old oak tree. I felt my eyes getting heavy, so I drifted off to sleep.

What felt like a second later, there was a sharp pain in my side, then it went away, then right back. I ignored it and continued to sleep. But I then heard the unmistakable sound of a pump-action shotgun cocking. I opened my eyes to look down the barrel of a 12-gauge.

“Get off my property,” said the owner of the gun, an old, graying coyote.

“I’m sorry—I didn’t know this was— _GULP_ —yours!” I said, scared beyond words.

“Well get out before I count to three,” the coyote said.

I tried to get up, but my left foot was bleeding from running so much. “I—I can’t!”

“One...”

I tried to limp away, but I collapsed again, too weak to stand up again.

“Two...”

“Please, sir! I only wanted to rest!”

“Three!” He brought the butt of the gun to my forehead, knocking me out cold.

* * *

I woke up an hour later, tied up in a log cabin. The coyote was sitting on a recliner, watching the fire in the fireplace. My head was sore, but with my paws tied behind my back, I wasn’t able to rub it to see how bad the damage was. _If only Nick was here. He could help me get out just like he did when we were undercover that one time,_ I thought. _Wait, I remember that? It’s all still so fuzzy, but I can remember something!_ “Sir!” I said to the old mammal.

He turned to me with a crazed look in his eyes. “Ah! Yer awake!”

“Can I please go home?”

“After trespassin’ on my land?”

“Please!”

“Not likely. You’re gonna fetch me a good price on the _market_.”

“Market?” I asked, confused and troubled as to what he could mean.

“Felipe will be here around midnight, in about six hours. So get comfortable,” he said, ignoring my question.

“Felipe? Market? What are you doing to me!?” I asked, starting to get frantic.

“Shut up!” the coyote said, slapping me across the face. I was silent as I watched him sit back down on the recliner.

“Please find me, Nick,” I said quietly to myself.


	9. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and the group make a plan to rescue Judy from her captors.

**Chapter 9 – Redemption:**

_(Nick’s POV)_

“If my theory is correct, Judy went this way, entering Old Mammal Cain’s land,” Jake said, pointing through a bush with broken branches, indicating someone had walked—or ran—through it.

“Seems likely,” I said. “Lead the way, Jake.”

Jake nodded in acknowledgment and stepped through the bush, with me and Stu following.

As we walked through the forest, I started getting a whiff of Judy’s scent. “I think she went this way,” I said, pointing towards the west.

“Looks like it,” confirmed Jake, picking up a piece of ripped cloth the same color of the shirt Judy had been wearing.

“So, what made Old Mammal Cain move out here?” I asked Stu while we were walking along the path that we hoped would lead to Judy.

“Nobody really knows, but it was said anywhere he inhabited would be haunted,” Stu said. “But I don’t believe that one bit!”

“Why would they say it’s haunted?” I asked.

“Disappearances,” Jake said, joining in. “Anyone who got caught trespassing was never seen or heard from ever again if they weren’t lucky.”

“So he was driven out here by an angry mob?” I asked.

“Heh. Not exactly,” Stu said.

“He came out here on his own will,” Jake said. “And once he left, the house he lived in was demolished to make room for the new school.”

“That was back in ‘89,” Stu added.

“So the old forest road was blocked because it leads to Old Mammal Cain’s house out here in the woods?” I asked, thinking I understood more now.

“Exactly,” Jake said. “But some of the ‘cool guys’ like to try and sneak onto his land and try to get away from him. Some never return.” Jake shuddered at the thought.

“Has the sheriff never investigated him?” I asked.

“Oh, Andy has,” Stu said. “He and Barney came out here one time but he wasn’t home. They didn’t have a warrant, so they left.”

“Where could he have gone?” I asked.

“Nobody knows. Some kids say he went out looking for _prey_ ,” Jake said.

“Prey?”

Jake looked around before whispering in a low, eerie voice, “Some say he died a decade ago and is now a ghost, haunting the south woods.”

“What basis do they have?” I asked, whispering as well.

“They say he has no pupils and can run at impossible speeds.”

I was starting to get a little scared now. Although I don’t believe in ghosts, it was very believable the way Jake explained it.

“Psst!” hissed Stu, scaring me and Jake half to death. “Over here!”

We stepped over to where Stu was crouched down by a bush. “What?” I asked.

“Over there,” Stu said, pointing to a clearing in the woods where a simple log cabin stood. Beside it was an unmarked van. “I’ll betcha Judy’s in there.”

I sniffed long and hard and could catch a faint smell here and there. “She’s in there. I can feel it,” I said.

* * *

_(Judy’s POV)_

I sat down, paws tied behind me, for hours. The old coyote just sat in his recliner, reading a book. I had lots of time to reflect on what I now remember, albeit fuzzy. I could remember a few things here and there. I closed my eyes and tried to remember some things more clearly.

* * *

“Alright, Hopps,” a large cape buffalo in a police chief’s uniform said. “Commissioner Gordon has approved your request for Nicolas Wilde to become your partner once he graduates.”

“Yes!” I had said.

“Looks like we’ll be stuck together for a _long_ time,” Nick said with that smirk on his face. I wanted to just smack it off his face sometimes. Unbeknownst to me at the time, he was right. We’re going to be stuck together for a long time.

* * *

“If I could sleep for the next 48 hours, I would,” Nick said as he opened the door to our apartment.

Mrs. Otterton left five minutes ago after dropping the kits off from daycare because the kits were asleep, and we were just walking up the steps to the building. The kits would be fine until we got there.

“I would love to join you in that,” I said.

Once we stepped into the living room, we heard a loud clatter from the kitchen. Me and Nick shared the same look as we both drew out our pistols. We sneaked up by the fridge, which was open wide. Nick jumped around the corner to see little two-year-old Nicole covered in blueberries!

“Daddy! Mommy!” Nicole said in happy surprise. “I got snack!”

“I see that,” Nick said, holstering his pistol as I did the same. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Nick said. He looked for a clean-ish spot to grab her, but everywhere had blueberry pulp on her. “What do I do?” Nick asked.

“I don’t know,” I said. “Do what vixens naturally would do, I guess.”

“Worth a shot,” Nick said as he grabbed Nicole by the scruff of her neck—with his mouth!

“I meant with your paws, Nick!”

“Ith taith oo, dou,” Nick said as he fast walked to the bathroom.

“What?” I asked as Nick set Nicole into the bathtub and turning the water on.

“I said, ‘It tastes good, though,’” Nick said after he licked his lips. “And she’s fine. See?”

Nicole was laughing and splashing in the rising water. “I guess so. But are you going to take her clothes off?”

“I can clean her and her clothes at once. Saves water and time,” Nick said, putting some bubble bath soap into the warm water.

“Whatever. Have fun, you two. I’m going to clean the floor, I guess,” I said, closing the door.

* * *

I laughed at that last memory. I only wish I could have _all_ my memories back. But I guess it won’t do me any good if I’m chained to a wall in some basement in some unknown country.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The coyote got up and opened the door.

“Felipe! It’s good to see you, old friend,” the coyote said. “You’re several hours early, you know.”

“Shut up, Cain!” snapped Felipe, a small silver fox. “Boss said to pick the dame up early. Let’s get this over with.”

“Of course!” Cain said, untying me and leading me over to Felipe. Cain knocked me to my knees in front of the fox.

Felipe ran his paw around my chin. “Nice specimen you’ve acquired here, Cain. You might get a little bonus this time.”

“Your boss might be willing to pay more when you hear her name,” Cain said.

“I doubt that. Unless you’ve got that Copper Hopps, I don’t—”

“She is.”

Felipe looked shocked. “You mean this is _the_ Hopps that took Assad’s operation out?”

“She had assistance from Officer Nicolas Wilde, but yes. She is the same one.”

Felipe crouched down and tried to look me in the eyes. I didn’t make eye contact, so he lifted my chin. “Boss is gonna be glad to see you,” he said with an evil, toothy grin. Felipe stood back up and withdrew an envelope from his pocket. “There’s the fifty grand we agreed upon. If this is Hopps, you’ll get another fifty grand in a few days.”

“Thank you, very much, Felipe,” Cain said, putting the envelope in his own pocket.

“Now, come on, Hopps. We’ve got a journey to make,” Felipe said, picking me off my feet.

He led me outside the cabin and into the back of a van. He closed the door, and I laid down and began sobbing.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier…**

_(Nick’s POV)_

“So we believe Judy is in Old Mammal Cain’s cabin, correct?” I said.

“Correct,” Jake said while Stu nodded.

“And there is a strange van parked outside.”

“Yes.”

“What do you get when you have a ‘haunted’ hermit, a van, and a young female?”

“Is this a joke?”

“No! Slave market! Old Mammal Cain sends off mammals to the slave market!”

“Oh my God,” Stu breathed.

“We need a plan,” Jake said.

“Well, I’m the only one with a gun, and we don’t know if they’re armed or not,” I said.

“Shots will be fired with my plan,” Jake said.

“If it means getting my daughter back alive and well, I’m all for it,” Stu said.

“Alright! here’s what we’re going to do...”

* * *

“Now come on, Hopps. We’ve got a journey to make,” we heard a voice say as a silver fox walked out of the cabin with Judy in front of him. He put Judy into the back of the van and closed the door.

I looked at Jake and we nodded in unison. I drew my pistol and shot the two driver-side tires on the van, then ducked.

“There’s someone here!” yelled a voice.

“Get your shotgun, Cain!” yelled another voice.

A loud bang was heard and leaves began falling down near my position. _That was too close_ , I thought.

A few quieter shots were fired and they were embedded into several trees and some went through leaves, making more fall.

“We know you’re there! Come out with your paws up!” threatened the silver fox.

Jake stood up with his paws above his head. “You got me!” he said. “I surrender!”

“Get over here, young buck,” Cain said.

Jake complied and began walking towards the two mammals.

While Jake was distracting the two mammals, I snuck around the cabin and hid behind the van. I slowly and quietly opened the passenger door. I climbed in and quietly shut the door back. I crawled into the back and covered myself with a tarp that was in there.

“Nick?” asked a small, fragile voice that I would recognize anywhere, “Is that you?”

“Yes, Judy! It’s me!” I whispered. “But stay quiet. We have a plan.”

Just then, the back door opened and the fox shoved Jake into the van. “The brother of Hopps _might_ get you _something_ , Cain,” he said. “He might be a good maintenance worker at Muhammad's pad.”

Right as the door shut, there was a loud cry. It was as if it was some savage war cry by a native tribe. It was terrifying.

“What the heck is going on?” Cain said, panic in his voice.

After a few minutes of hearing the cry, along with Cain and the fox bickering about whether to shoot or run, there was a siren. We heard two car doors close, and then footsteps near our position.

“Old Mammal Cain!” said the voice of none other than Sheriff Andy Taylor.

“You’re under arrest!” said his deputy, Barney Fife.

We heard two guns clatter on the ground. And as soon as they did, the war cry changed to a victory cry.

The van doors opened and the form of the sheriff was in the opening. “Nice to see a friendly face,” I said, getting out from under the tarp.

“Much obliged, Officer Wilde,” Andy said. “Now let’s get you out of here,”

Once me, Judy, and Jake were out of the van, we could see about two-hundred of Judy’s siblings around. They all cheered once they saw Judy exit the van.

“What’s going on?” Judy asked, bewildered.

“Well, it was all Jake’s idea,” Stu said.

“We surrounded the cabin with bunnies and began doing the ancient warrior cry,” Tyrone, one of the older bucks said. “It is quite effective at scaring predators, might I add.”

* * *

_(Judy’s POV)_

As me and Nick stood there, and my brothers and sisters all cheering that I was found, I realized that this is the life I want. I won’t change it at all. “Nick,” I said. He turned and looked at me with a blazing love in his eyes. I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine.

As soon as our lips touched, I was transported to a large, golden room with Guardian standing in front of me. “So you have decided what you will choose?” he asked.

“I have,” I replied. “I will not change anything. My family and Zootopia need Officer Hopps back on the beat.”

“And so it is,” Guardian said.

* * *

I opened my eyes as all of my memories came flooding back. “Oh, Nick. I’m so glad you came back for me.”

“I am, too, Carrots. I am, too,” Nick said. “I bet you want to go home.”

“I very much do.”

Nick turned towards the crowd of bunnies (and wolf and sheep) and began, “Thank you _all_ for how much you’ve helped. If I could ever repay you, I would. But that’s a bit difficult with a police mammal’s pay.” Everyone laughed. Nick continued, “But I think it was all worth it to get Judy Hopps-Wilde back.” Everyone began cheering. Nick picked me up and put me on his shoulders as the cheers grew louder.

_This is my life, and I am who I want to be._

* * *

_This is your life. Are you who you want to be? Is it everything you thought when the world was younger and you had everything to lose? ~This Is Your Life by Switchfoot._

* * *

 


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy get back to work at the ZPD.

**Epilogue:**

As the early morning sunlight streamed in through the window, it began to cause Nick Wilde to stir. He rolled over and saw his wife, Judy Wilde, sleeping peacefully. He planted a kiss on her cheek as he got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and began making breakfast for his family. After about ten minutes, Judy groggily made her way into the kitchen.

“Good morning, Carrots,” Nick said.

“Morning,” Judy said.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I feel a million times more tired than usual,” Judy said as she poured a cup of coffee.

“You should be,” Nick said as he set a plate of blueberry pancakes on the island by the bar stools. “Seeing as you’d been captured by Old Mammal Cain yesterday.”

Judy stared at Nick with bewilderment. “What?”

“Yeah, you wandered out to the woods near Bunnyburrow and he found you, remember?” Nick said putting some pancake in his mouth.

“No, I don’t.”

Nick dropped his fork. “Who are your parents?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Just answer it.”

“Stuart and Bonnie Hopps,” Judy said, giving Nick more confused look.

“Who are our kits?” Nick asked.

“Nicole and Kenny.”

“Who were my parents?”

“Marie and Jeff Wilde.”

“Who am I?”

“My husband, Nick Wilde. Is this some kind of joke?” Judy asked.

“What’s our job?” Nick asked, ignoring the question.

“Police officers at the ZPD Precinct One.” Nick started to tear up. “Nick? What’s wrong?”

Nick got up and embraced Judy in a big bear (fox?) hug. “I’ve missed you, Judy.”

“I think I’m missing something,” Judy said.

Nick pulled away. “Ironic, you completely forgot your memory loss.”

“Wait, I had memory loss?”

“For almost two and-a-half weeks.”

Just then, Nicole came in. Her eyes lit up when she saw Judy. “Mommy!” she said as she ran up to give her a hug.

Judy scooped her into her arms and hugged her. “Hey, there, Nicole.”

“Looks like someone missed you,” Nick said.

“Don’t leave me again, Mommy,” Nicole said.

“I won’t, sweetie. I won’t.”

* * *

“Welcome back, Hopps,” Chief Bogo said as the two entered the lobby.

“It’s good to be back, Chief,” Judy replied.

“I hope you are prepared for your duties,” Bogo said.

“Same as always,” Judy said, giving Nick a playful punch in the arm.

“Good. Briefing in ten minutes,” Bogo said as he walked off.

* * *

“...And parking duty. Really?” Judy said as she placed a ticket on a car that was overstaying its time in a parking space.

“At least it’s less likely for us to get shot,” Nick said as he sat in the “Joke-mobile” with his legs crossed and his feet on the dash.

“I guess it’s alright, though. It reminds me of when I met you,” Judy said as she started driving the cart towards the next expired meter.

“Bogo really needs to get a bigger Joke-mobile for us. This is a bit cramped,” Nick said.

“You look comfortable,” Judy said getting out to write the ticket.

“I may _look_ comfortable, but I am not.”

Judy got back into the cart and pulled away, but slammed on the brakes, sending Nick face-first into his knees. “OW!” Nick said, rubbing his eye. “What was that for?”

“Dumb fox.”

Nick sighed as he got re-situated on his seat “Sly bunny.”

Judy leaned over and gave Nick a peck on the cheek before starting the trek to the next meter. En route, Nick made a little wager. “Whoever gets the most tickets before our shift ends gets to choose the location for our next date night. Deal?”

“You’re on, Slick!” Judy said as she got out to give next ticket. While her back was turned, she started a monologue. “You haven’t even given a _single_ ticket today! How could you _possibly_ win against—”

The sound of the Joke-mobile driving off made Judy spin around to see Nick driving off with the cart. “See you later, Fluff!”

“Nick!” Judy said as she started running after it. “You’re going to rue the day you crossed me!”

_It’s back to normal for us,_ Nick thought as he smiled.


End file.
